1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a layout-design support system for supporting a layout design of, for example, equipments, pipes, and cable trays and a layout-design support program on a computer readable medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently in designing a plant, a layout of pipe components such as a straight pipe, an elbow, a valve, a reducer, and a tee is considered on a 3D-CAD (Three-Dimensional Computer Aided Drawing) as a technology of the 3D-CAD has been developed. In addition, as digitized layout design information has been widely used, there is a technology in which design information on drawings prepared on an upstream side of the design process is handled on a 3D-CAD as input data. For example, JP 10-11490 discloses that a two-dimensional connection drawing indicating a logical connection relation among equipments and pipe components is prepared by a 2D-CAD and the CAD data is used for 3D-pipe-modeling with a 3D-CAD system.